rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Seiune the Red (Carter Waldorf)
Seiune the Red was a Mutant supervillain who frequents Rosso's Place. He had a lair of his own, but rarely spendt as much time there as he did at the infamous Metahuman hangout. This incarnation of Seiune the Red was in fact the former pupil of the original supervillain. He assumed the mantle after the untimely death of his master at the hands of Veidt Enterprises assassins. He was recently killed during an attempted siege on Kid Whiz's secret base. Basic Information Name Carter Benjamin Waldorf Age 23 (Deceased) Race Homo Mutandis (Mutated Human) Physical Traits As he has lacks the years of combat experience and specialized training his master had, Carter is much leaner and lankier than Brian was. He is muscular, as a result of his unorthodox training and the mutation, but he doesn't appear to be in any better shape than an average track student. He is also much shorter, coming in at a comparatively tiny 5'8". He has a fleshy devil's tail. It is unknown whether or not this tail is real, or where it came from. Personality Carter comes from a rich family, and is thus used to getting things his way. He is very impatient, and quite spoiled in a number of areas. His years with Brian tempered these bad habits slightly, but occasionally, they shine through with disturbing brilliance. Beneath the rather childish exterior, Carter is much more balanced than Brian was. Unlike Brian, he derives no pleasure from wanton destruction or cruelty, and doesn't feel any particular need to kill his opponents when he is forced to fight. He also seems to lack Brain's natural propensity towards deceptiveness; Carter rarely makes any attempt to hide his intentions, and is in fact fairly honest most of the time. Due to the disturbing nature of his training under Brian, he possesses a severe mental block that prevents him from using his abilities to their fullest potential. His hatred for his former master denies him the concentration he needs to draw out his buried power, and the remnants of the brainwashing he was subjected to stops him from banishing that hatred to begin with. Origin A Privileged Upbringing Carter Waldorf was the only son to Arthur and Mandy Waldorf, Gaia's most famous hotel and land barons, and thus the sole heir to one of Gaia's greatest fortunes. His parents, consumed by the hedonistic lifestyle that being obscenely rich enables, never took much time to raise the boy, instead opting to simply give him everything he wanted and hope for the best. This upbringing left Carter spoiled and impatient, two traits that would continue to grow as he got older. By the time he was eight years old, his attitude had become dangerously unstable, and he had taken to starting fights and playing cruel pranks at school simply because he knew he could pay off anyone involved, and thus avoid the need to take responsibility for his actions. Minor misdemeanors eventually became petty crimes, and before long, he was purse snatching and shoplifting just for the thrill of it. However, it wasn't long before even these acts began to bore him. He had begun to consider more serious crimes when suddenly, his life was turned upside down. Kidnapped On the night of his ninth birthday, Carter was visited in the dead of night by a mysterious stranger. The stranger offered Carter power and riches beyond his wildest imaginings in exchange for "absolute loyalty". Having been prepared to deal with possible kidnappers from the day he could walk, Carter ignored the stranger's offer and attempted to shoot him with the pistol he was instructed to keep beneath his mattress for occasions such as these. Despite being shot directly in the forehead, the stranger did not seem fazed, and took the pistol from Carter with surprising speed. As he crushed the pistol like a tin can, the stranger revealed his identity to the frightened young boy. He was Seiune the Red, a notorious super-criminal and well-documented murderer. Seiune went on to declare that Carter was not being given a choice in the matter, and he proceeded to knock Carter unconscious with a calculated blow to the head. When he awoke, Carter found himself in a dark, cold, subterranean cavern. In front of the cavern's only exit, a steel door that resembled the heavy entrance of a bank's vault, stood Seiune the Red, who declared that if Carter survived the night, his training would begin the next day. Life in Hell For the next few years, Carter was put through a cruel gauntlet of physical challenges and psychological torments. Trapped in the small system of caverns beneath Seiune's lair, he was forced to survive on a diet of bland nutrient paste and water. The only door leading out was never locked, but it was far too heavy for anyone except someone with exceptional strength to even move, as Carter learned after many, many tries. When he wasn't wandering the caverns looking for something, anything that could be used to facilitate his escape, he was being attacked by Seiune's robots, as well as Seiune himself. He was beaten profoundly and regularly by the crimson supervillain. Seiune's super strength would have allowed him to kill young Carter easily if he wanted to, but during these sessions, he chose to hold back, using only enough power to severely bruise, and to break the occasional bone. He claimed to be doing it as a form of combat training, though Carter began to suspect that Seiune was simply a sadist. Eventually, Carter learned the basics of self-defense. A combination of the brutal beatings he was subjected to and the street fights he had been in in the past lead him to develop his own unique fighting style. Though he couldn't match his captor for sheer power, he was eventually able to at least hold his own and avoid being knocked unconscious on a regular basis. After five years of this, Carter's strength had grown significantly, and his intense hatred for Seiune far outstripped any fears or doubts he had when he was initially kidnapped. It was at this point that Seiune determined it was time to take Carter's training to the next stage. Heir Apparent Using the full extent of his super strength to easily subdue Carter, Seiune threw the young teen into a vat of Crimsonia much like the one that had triggered his own transformation. Contact with the volatile chemical mutated Carter's DNA, granting him the early stages of many of Seiune's abilities. The chemical also twisted his mind, driving him almost to the breaking point. Blind to all colors except red, confused and very nearly insane, Carter was extremely susceptible to suggestion, a state Seiune took advantage of. The crimson supervillain brainwashed Carter into the perfect soldier, an "apprentice" who would obey orders without question and remain dedicated to his mission, no matter what the cost. Locked in this state of mind, Carter Waldorf forgot his real name and family, remembering only that he was the apprentice to Seiune the Red, and therefore born to carry on in his master's place when the time came. When Seiune was eventually killed in battle, Carter stepped up to take his place almost immediately. Despite the fact that his powers had not yet reached his master's level of intensity, he proceeded to carry on as Seiune the Red in his master's place, as though the original had never died. Breaking the Chains As time went by, Carter began to steadily break from Seiune's brainwashing. Slowly, memories of the blinding hatred he had for his master began to creep back, tugging at the false emotions Seiune had planted in his confused brain. Eventually, a chance encounter with the spirit of King Morvidus the Lionhearted allowed him to snap completely free of his mental conditioning. Bonding with the spirit of the long-dead king allowed him to remember the truth of his life, and his true feelings about his deceased master. Without Seiune's influence to control his actions, Carter abandoned the traditional cape-and-mask garb of Seiune the Red and designed a newer, more modern outfit for himself, as a way to signify that he was no longer following the ingrained orders of his dead master. As a final rebellion, he destroyed Seiune's former lair and abandoned the Durem wastelands where it once stood. Though he was free from the primary effects of the brainwashing, the damage it had done left him mentally crippled; his intense hatred for his kidnapper kept him from being able to draw out his full potential, and the lingering effects of the brainwashing he was put through prevented him from getting over that hatred. Trapped in a cycle of hate from which he might never break free, he now roams Gaia bereft of purpose, living from day to day with no real allegiance except to himself. Death When Kid Whiz sacrificed himself to de-power the Meta-Humans and Mutants of Gaia, Carter, along with Raid's human incarnation and Entervention, attempted to infiltrate the hero's secret base and undo the effects of the mass power loss. He was killed by an experimental sentry robot. Abilities Carter gained superpowers through exposure to Crimsonia. As was the case with his predecessor, these abilities were fairly modest at first, and have been steadily increasing in potency with the passing of time. They are likely to continue increasing in power, and possibly even mutate further, as Carter gets older. *'Super Strength' - Carter posses physical strength far greater than that of a normal human being. However, he isn't nearly as strong as Brian was, and is in fact outclassed by many super strong metas. The exact capacity of this ability has never been tested, but it is estimated that Carter could lift and throw a car without too much strain. *'Super Leaping '- As his ability to defy gravity has not yet fully developed, Carter is capable of jumping great distances and great heights, but incapable of true flight. *'Crimson Vision '- The power to fire concussive beams of red energy force from his eyes. Unlike his predecessor's eye beams, Carter's Crimson Vision has a very slight cutting effect; his beams do not merely "punch", they also have a limited capacity to cut. *'Crimson Energy '- The strange energy force that surrounds his body. Through intensive training with Brian, Carter learned to manipulate this mysterious energy into blasts, shields and other forms. In another bizarre deviation from the established, Carter's aura is noticeably more wild and a great deal hotter. At times, it seems to resemble an aura of fire, though it is still composed of Crimson Energy. *'Mental Link with King Morvidus the Lionhearted' - A chance encounter with the lake spirit of Bass'ken left Carter's spirit bonded to that of one of Gaia's ancient warrior king. As a result of this link, Carter can summon and dismiss the king's legendary sword, the Mythgraven Blade, at will. He is also able commune with the king's spirit on an instinctual level. In areas of particular spiritual significance, this link grows stronger, allowing the king to manifest as a ghostly apparition and provide counsel which only Carter can see and hear.